supernatural_family_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Amelia Barnes
Amelia "May" Barnes was a seventeen year old from St. Louis, Missouri. She met Brandon between Season One and Two and they dated for a short time before he left her. After he left, Purple Eyes visited her home, threatening her family's' lives unless she found Bran and brought him to Alma. May died at Bran's hand in "She Doesn't Even Live Here" after giving birth to their half-demon child. HistoryCategory:Deceased Early Life May's mother died in a house fire when May was six months old, though her father remarried when May was very young. She lived with her father, stepmother and younger brother in St. Louis, Missouri and was blissfully unaware of anything supernatural, allowing her to live a completely normal life until she met Bran. Between Season One & Two May and Bran met during Bran's disappearance. They dated for two weeks, and though May thought she loved him, Bran left town on night, missing their date. She was heartbroken and determined to find him again. Not long after, she began to develop psychic powers, and became somewhat clairvoyant. She was able to touch a person and get an impression of who they were, or find people who were a long way away. A few days later Purple Eyes visiting her house, asking a lot of questions about her mother. Her father got angry, and Purple Eyes flung him across the room, butchering the family dog when it attacked. He demanded that she use her clairvoyance to find Bran and bring him to Alma, threatening to kill her family if she didn't. She agreed, and set off to find Bran. Season Two May is first introduced in "Boo, You Whore", when she encounters Bran in a Starbucks in Denver. She demands to know why he left her, becoming very upset when he seems to not know who she is. She admits that she thinks she's pregnant and runs after him when he tries to leave with Ollie. She catches up to them in the kitchen of a nearby restaurant, and Bran realises that she also has psychic powers. Thinking that she could help him find Purple Eyes, he asks Ollie to bring her back to the Tour Bus. Ollie agrees reluctantly, knocking her out with a frying pan and carrying her back to the Bus. When she wakes up, she begs Bran to stay with her, and Bran agrees on the basis of needing to keep her around for the time being. She asks him to take her home and gives him the co-ordinates for Alma. She later tells Maggie about Purple Eyes' visit, telling her that it's a trap and that there are ghouls in Alma waiting for them. In "She Doesn't Even Live Here", May talks to Bran, who is asking how sure she is as to whether or not she's pregnant. He tries to convince her to have an abortion, explaining that the baby will more than likely be a monster. She outright refuses, and Bran leaves after losing his patience with her. May later leaves the room she's been staying in on the Tour Bus, and she appears to be several months pregnant. Bran asks Sam to give her an abortion, arguing that no human baby could grow that quickly, and Sam agrees on the condition that he fixes Bran's shattered ribs first. A terrified May realises that the baby is a monster, and agrees to have the abortion. May stays on the bus with Elliot, Mary and Bel while Sam and Gabe take Bran for surgery and Ollie, Stan and Maggie scout out Alma. She goes into labour, and the baby leaves her dying. Bleeding out slowly after the birth of her son, Sam returns to the tour bus and desperatly tries to save her, though his attempts are proven pointless when Bran shoots her, emptying a clip into her head, killing her instantly. A fake version of May appears as the terribly abusive Nurse in the Asylum in "He Ruins Peoples Lives". She treats the patients horribly, denying medication to the ones she dislikes and tranquilising Maggie whenever Maggie annoys her. The fake May is show to also be possessed by a demon, and Bran kills her with a demon-killing knife after regaining his memories. Physical Appearance May is a shorter than average girl with long dark hair and a pretty face. She has a relatrively tanned complexion and light brown eyes. She dresses like a normal teenaged girl, favouring jeans and t-shirts or girlier shirts. She is generally seen wearing chuck taylors and she has a guilty fondness of cowboy boots. When the occasion calls for it, she enjoys dressing up but she's perfectly happy to run out the store with her hair tied up in a pony tail and wearing sweatpants. Personality May was a generally outspoken and fun loving girl, if a bit overly clingy and naiive. She was kind natured at heart, though she possessed a rebellious streak and had a stubborness that could rival any other character. She honestly thought she loved Bran and was devastated when he left her. She was determined to find him again and remind him of the future they had together. After Purple Eyes threatened her family, May became much shyer, scared of the world she had just been introduced to and unsure of what fate had in store for her. Powers & Abilities May, like Bran, possessed a set of psychic powers of demonic origin. However, hers were less offensive, allowing her to touch an object and get an impression of someone or something connected to it. She could touch people and know, to a degree, what kind of person they were and could find people in other parts of the country is she focused her power enough. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Recurring Characters